echoofsoulfandomcom-20200213-history
Arena
EOS gives players the chance to battle in the Arena! Arena is specifically made for Player versus Player. It is only available after reaching level 70. There are 3 different Arenas in which a player can participate: * 1:1 Arena (Personal Match) * 3:3 Arena (Free Match) * 3:3 Arena (Team Match) Similarly to the Battlefield, you can only access the Arena if you use Smart Matching (by clicking H). Once a match has been found, it is impossible to refuse entry to the Arena. Objective The goal of the Arena is to kill all the players of the opposite team. Once this has been done, the match will end. The match will also automatically end if there is no winner after 10 minutes, resulting to a draw. Just like in the Battlefield, you can receive special currencies for winning or losing a match, which you can use to buy PvP Gear. These currencies are: Fighter's Badge and Gladiator's Badge. 1:1 Arena This is a personal match between 2 players. The first to kill the other will win. You can use Smart Matching at any time to enter the Arena. You do not get any special currency from winning this mode. It is mainly for fun, but you can see your score and winning rates if you open the Arena Record window (ALT+W). Quests You can get a Daily quest for the 1:1 Arena once you reach level 70. There is also an auto-pop Quest when you enter Bernicia for the first time (after reaching level 70), which takes you to the NPC. The NPC Hans ' can be found in Bernicia and Ignea. 3:3 Free Arena This is a match between 2 teams. Each team has 3 players. The team that kills all 3 players of the other team wins. You can use Smart Matching at any time to enter the Arena by yourself and be placed on one of the 2 sides of the competition. The Free Arena currency is [[PvP Currency & Gear|'Fighter's Badges]]: * When you win a Free Arena match, you receive 5 Fighter's Badges (weekly maximum is 200, after that you won't get any badges anymore). * When you lose or have a draw in Free Arena, you receive 1 Fighter's Badge (weekly invisible limit is 50, after that you won't get any badges anymore if you lose). You can check your records and amount of badges by opening the Arena Record window (ALT+W). . Quests You can get a Daily quest for the Arena once you reach level 70. You need to complete several quests before activating the daily (please check here for more details). The NPC Nathalie ' can be found in Bernicia. The NPC '''Hans ' can be found in Bernicia and Ignea. 3:3 Team Arena This is a match between 2 teams. Each team has 3 players. The team that kills all 3 players of the other team wins. You need to create an Arena Team in advance in order to be able to use Smart Matching for this mode. The created team will then be matched with other pre-made teams. The Team Arena currency is [[PvP Currency & Gear|'''Gladiator's Badges]] and is distributed to players weekly. * You can only get Gladiator's Badges if your team participated in at least 30 matches that week. * You can only get Gladiator's Badges if your character participated in at least 50% of the team's matches (i.e. 15 matches). * The amount of Gladiator's Badges that you get depends on the individual and team scores. You can check your records and amount of Gladiator's Badges earned by opening the Arena Record window (ALT+W). You can see your Team Score for that week and for the whole PvP Season. . Opening Times Since Episode 2 arrived, this model of the Arena is only open for some hours a day, in order to maximize the concentration of players (force them together). * 3:00 a.m. - 6:00 a.m. * 9:00 a.m. - 12:00 p.m. * 5:00 p.m. - 8:00 p.m. * 10:00 p.m. - 1:00 a.m. . Team Creation and Management * To create an Arena Team, you need to speak to the Arena Manager NPC. * The NPC Hans ''' can be found in Bernicia and Ignea. * You need to choose a Team name, and '''the creation fee is 30 gold. * A team can have a maximum number of 5 players. * You can add new members to the team by clicking the "Add Member" button on the Arena Record window (ALT+W). * You can disband an Arena Team by speaking to the Arena Manager NPC. . ELO System The ELO is a value assigned to teams and to individual players and is used to compare their performance. Teams and players that newly join a team will have an assigned average ELO value of 1200. The value will increase when they win and decrease when they lose - the amount by which it increases or decreases is based on the other teams' ELO. If a team with a lower ELO beats a team with a higher ELO, their team ELO will increase more than by beating a team with the same or lower ELO. Similarly, if a team loses to a team with a higher ELO, its own team ELO will decrease less than by loosing against a team with a similar or lower ELO. The team ELO is also used to match the teams against each other - the system will try to match teams with similar ELO values. This can sometimes result in problems for very good teams. If their team ELO is too high, the system will take a very long time to match them, since teams with lower ELO will be matched with other low ELO teams first, before the system starts matching them with the higher teams. The member ELO has an influence on the number of arena points that every team member can earn in the week. It is calculated similarly to the team ELO, but will only count the matches that the member has actually participated in. If a player leaves a team their ELO will reset. If they rejoin the same team, or a different one, they will start with an average ELO again (see above). The arena rankings on our homepage are based on the team ELO values - this means that even inactive teams can show up high in those rankings, when other teams just can't catch up with their high ELO. . Quests There is at this moment no daily quest for Team Arena. Once you have completed the daily for the Free Arena, you receive a non-repeatable quest (for more information on the quest line click here). __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:PvP